


loving someone like you

by gublerlover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gun Violence, Hurt Spencer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gublerlover/pseuds/gublerlover
Summary: "derek," spencer choked up, his bloody hand gripped against morgan's free one; and spencer didnt know why he called him derek, because this was morgan. morgan was his name in the field—the strong, badass fbi agent; and derek? derek was the compassionate lover that he barely saw. and suddenly spencer was coughing and tears were building in his eyes. a small whimper escaped spencer's lips when derek applied more pressure."sh, you don't need to talk—okay? just keep looking at me, pretty boy." derek's hand was shaking. was he crying too? his voice was cracking, but it was too late to see anything but the dark face in front of him. spencer needed to say something—what did he need to say?"i'ove you."or, when spencer gets shot in the neck and derek is a filled with too much love.





	loving someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! sorry this is in lowercase, but i wrote it on my phone a couple weeks ago. i might continue this by showing how derek reacts when the nurse comes to drug spence & how he has to shoot him but idk!! tell me if you want me to do that i guess!! if you wanna hmu my tumblr is @fandomloserr! comment if you have any prompts for derek/spencer too & thanks for reading!

unedited

 

getting shot wasn't what spencer imagined. it was the shock that hit him first, not the burning white hot pain. sure, he's been shot in the leg, but that, oh—that was different. there was a warm liquid dripping down his neck—and he couldn't be crying already, right?

a distinct shouting brought him to his senses, eyes desperately trying to push themselves open. "hey—hey, spencer, stay with me, okay? kid, just open your eyes—i need a fucking medic over here!" cold and large hands were holding his neck and right hand. spencer understood they must be morgan's. why was he holding his neck again? and why was he yelling?

reid finally managed to pull his fluttering eyes open, and choked on his own breath.  morgan was shouting at him. there were no medics yet, and spencer had drawn the conclusion that he was shot and he would bleed out pretty soon. he knew the statistics for survival rate of getting shot in the neck, but suddenly he couldnt think—and he was spencer reid—he never stopped thinking.

the pain was something completely different.  a burning, seething hot pain.  his throat was too choked up to even comprehend anything beside the white agony spreading down his entire body, quick pants of breath escaping his lungs. he muttered something incomprehensible to morgan, the pain moving down his spine even more. he never took narcotics but honest to god, they didnt seem like to bad of an option right now.

"derek," spencer choked up, his bloody hand gripped against morgan's free one. and reid didnt know why he called him derek, because this was morgan. morgan was his name in the field—the strong, badass fbi agent; and derek? derek was the compassionate lover boy that reid barely saw. and suddenly reid was coughing and tears were building in his eyes. a small whimper escaped spencer's lips when another surge of blood bled out from his neck.

"sh, you don't need to talk—okay? just keep looking at me, pretty boy." derek's hand was shaking. was he crying too? his voice was cracking, but it was too late to see anything but the dark face in front of him. spencer needed to say something—what did he need to say?

"i'ove you."

it came out-muffled and slurred-but it still came out; his body was suddenly pulsing and he couldn't see straight, and he was laughing. "i-i know, and i love you too, but you gotta stay with me, kid. whats so funny, huh?" spencer was crying and laughing and nothing was going well for him that day.

"coulda'told you any other day, b-but i'st h-had to tell you after i'as shot." he coughed uncomfortably, and started taking all of this in. he was going to die if an ambulance didn't get here. "she-s'told me to tell you, and i shoulda listened," reid rambled on, stuttering and slurring his words—whilst desperately trying to distract himself from the pain spreading down his shaking body.

and then when morgan was dragged away, and some people dressed in white and red started tending to spencer's neck, he stopped. everything was slow and nothing was in his brain anymore. his eyes closed, and there were tears slipping down his face, and his brain couldn't seem to process much but the absence of anything around him. and more importantly, the fact that he couldn't hear his ever-pounding heartbeat anymore.

-

 

a shock dragged him out of the cold absence his brain awaited in. his hand had been gripped by a much warmer force, lips pressed against his bloody knuckles.   there was so much blood. a human couldn't have this much blood without bleeding out, right? he must be so light right now, that he looks more anorexic than usual. can blood loss make you lose weight?  does he look pale? that's bad. this is bad. he might be anemic now. wait—is anemia formed by blood loss? spencer could've sworn he knew this.

"spence, you gotta stay with me, okay? how do you expect me to explain this to garcia? that i just let you get shot, hm?" morgan smiled nonchalantly, as spencer nodded in and out of the conversation.

"s'not your fault," he muttered, spacey and watery eyes starring up at the ceiling of the white ambulance. "y-yeah, i still gotta explain it, pretty boy." the darker man replied, as spencer subconsciously hummed and smiled at the nickname. "m'still pretty with'al this blood?"  spencer closed his eyes again, this time still remaining conscious enough to hear morgan's response.

"you always are."

spencer felt his eyes closing, this time against his will. "nk'you, derek." spencer mumbled, knowing that he wouldnt be able to say anything else.  and the bumping and moving of the ambulance stopped, and soon he was being pushed out of the vehicle.  his whole body was bumping and moving—and he just felt so tired.

"hey! i need to come with him! i need to know he's—" morgan's yelling and shouting at the doctors was cut off by paramedics assuring him 'spencer is in the best hands; you just need to sit down, sir.' still, morgan found it hard to settle down after just seeing his best friend (and crush for, what, 9 years now?) bleeding out in his hands. which, brought something to his attention. everyone was staring at him, now that he was standing in the waiting room.  it took a few seconds to realize he was covered in blood. more importantly, spencer's blood.

so, he dragged himself to the bathroom, quickly washed some of the blood of his bruised hands in the now-stained-red sink. morgan's hands shakily grabbed his phone, a dark undertone in his voice.

"...hey garcia,"

-

 

"any news?" jj came rushing in the hospital waiting room, the last one to arrive. everyone just shook their heads, as she placed a hand over her whimpering mouth. "he's going to be okay." garcia said, standing up from where she was holding morgan's hand and letting it go.

morgan hasn't said anything since he called her, eyes full of tears (but never one to drop down his face.) in morgan's thoughts, he wasn't allowed to cry until-no,-unless spencer died. the only other thoughts in his head were, _t_ _his is my fault,_ and _oh god, he said i love you, right?_ blake placed her hand on morgan's shoulder, an attempt to be comforting. morgan didn't notice. the only thing he saw was a doctor walking towards them, a clipboard in hand, and a frown resting on his face.

"family of spencer reid?" he called, and when jj replied with a soft 'over here', he quickly walked over to them. "dr. reid is very lucky."

 _if he was lucky, he wouldn't have gotten shot in the first place,_ morgan thought, eyes trained on the floor.

"we brought spencer into surgery, and lost him on the table. he needed a blood transfusion due to all the blood loss; but he should be okay. right now, he's still asleep, and he really needs his rest. it may take up to two to three weeks for him to recover completely." the doctor passed a sad smile to the BAU members. "thank you, doctor." blake said, with a relieved tone in her voice. morgan almost cried from relief.

"hear that, chocolate cakes? reid is going to be okay!" garcia rubbed morgan's back, a wide smile spreading across her lips. "yeah, yeah... i know."  he replied, a sigh creeping out of his mouth.  "i can take you to see dr. reid now, but be aware, he needs his rest." the doctor gestured for the group to follow him. morgan's lips pressed in a thin line, as garcia held his hand tightly.

when morgan entered the hospital room, he wanted just to see spencer okay and alive (because frankly, right now he looked pretty dead.)  his evermore pale skin contrasted to the brown messy hair dripping over his forehead, chapped lips hanging slightly open.  and derek was desperately clinging on to the hope that spence would wake up, give his short laugh and they'd go back to looking at pictures of dead bodies (not looking like one.)

"oh spence..." jj's soft voice rang out in the spacey room, walking over to spencer's limp hand and taking it into hers.  blake had stayed out in the field with rossi and hotch, probably still thinking that this was her fault. morgan decided that was for the best, due to the overcrowded room they were standing in currently.

a ringing broke the silence in the overcrowded room. garcia quickly grabbed her phone, rushing out in the hallway to answer the call from her boss. "hello, sir?...yes! he's doing fine...okay...okay, i'll tell them...yep, okay!"

she hung up the short encounter and hastily walked back over to the hospital bed in her bright pink heels. "sorry to ruin the moment, but hotch wants jj back out on the field, and i must go to my batcave!" garcia said cheerfully, getting a confused look from derek.  "oh sweetcakes, don't worry, hotch wants you to stay to make sure that guy doesn't come back to hurt our little genius over here." she passes an apologetic smile as derek nodded. 

"okay, call me if there's anymore news on the case. stay safe, guys." morgan said and smiled as the garcia and jj trail out of the room.  "call me if you need anything."  jj had reminded him, and then she was gone.  derek had sighed and gripped onto spencer's hand.

 

"i've only held your hand twice." a voice startled the fbi agent, as reid twitched a little. "yeah? when was the first time?" morgan shot back, just glad that the genius was awake.  "march 12th, 2008—after a fight with an unsub. i got beat up, and you stayed in the hospital with me while i got stitches.  you held my hand while you cleaned the cuts at your house." reid smiled at the memory, while morgan just gave a small and brief laugh at the power of his brain.

"you had me worried there." morgan said, a little more serious. reid shifted, and squeezed morgan's hand a little tighter. "sorry, i didn't mean to get shot." reid looked up at the smiling man, realizing they'd have to address the "i love you's" they exchanged before. "derek, i'm in love with you." reid sighed, certain that what derek said before was just a false idea that came to his head while reid was bleeding out in front of him.

"i'm in love with you, too." and spencer managed a small smile at the genuine words. "w-we lost you in the ambulance, and on the table." derek choked up, finally realizing how close he was to losing the younger boy.

"baby boy, you gotta stop doing this to me." he gave a teary laugh, and gripped tighter onto his hand.

"i'll try not to," reid closed his eyes; focusing on the warmth radiating from his hand.  this is probably the happiest anyone has felt after getting shot.


End file.
